1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an expansion apparatus with a serial advanced technology attachment dual in-line memory module (SATA DIMM).
2. Description of Related Art
Storage capacity requirements of a server are very high, and SATA DIMMs can be used for adding memory to the storage capacity. The number of storage chips arranged on the SATA DIMM is limited, which leads to the need for several SATA DIMMs to add significant storage capacity to the server. However, these SATA DIMMs are expensive. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.